DeanSam Chat Fic
by PrincessTaya
Summary: Dean has an chat ID, Sam Doesn't know that ! Sorry i suck at summaris just read the fic and let me know what you think if you like i'll post the whole story.rated M cuz i'm paranoid!Beware WINCEST!I Own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

_HeartlessHunter__72' has logged in_

_Neverloved23 has logged in_

HeartlessHunter72': Hey Liz it's been awhile.

All4You: 4 years is more than a while

HeartlessHunter72': I know, I'm Sorry been kind of busy

All4You: Yea the apocalypse can be time consuming

HeartlessHunter72': you heard huh?

All4You: there ain't a hunter out there that hasn't

HeartlessHunter72': true, exactly how much do you know?

All4You: enough

HeartlessHunter72': how much is enough?

All4You: enough

HeartlessHunter72': just tell me!

All4You: just ask me!

HeartlessHunter72': what? I already did

All4You: YES I know Sam started it!

All4You: He chose a demon over you! Then went all power crazy and let Lucifer out to play! And then he almost ended up Lucy's meat soot but being the moron you are went and saved his sorry ass! You should have just let Lucifer have him then I would have had a logical excuse to KILL HIM!!

HeartlessHunter72': Wow harsh

All4You: Sorry I just really hate when you get hurt

HeartlessHUnter72': I know and I also know that you don't really think I'm a moron or that I I'd ever let anyone hurt Sam, It's my job to protect him no matter what stupid mistakes he makes.

All4You: Cut the Crap Dean we both know that's not the only reason you protect him and don't try and feed me that he's my brother shit!

HeartlessHunter72': I have no idea what you talking about

All4You: you really want to play this game dean?

HeartlessHunter72': no clue what you mean

All4You: Fine be that way! Oh look Sam's on I think I'll go ask him what he thinks

HeartlessHunter72': DON"T YOU DARE!!

HeartlessHunter72': DAMIT LIZ I MEAN IT!!!!!

All4You has logged out

New Chat window 

_All4You wishes to chat!_

_Sam-I-Am has accepted chat request_

Sam-I-Am: Hey Liz! Wow it's been forever!

All4You: Yea it has what you been up to post saving the world?

Sam-I-Am: the norm, hunting, bad diner food, hunting see a pattern? Lol

All4You: you working a job now?

Sam-I-Am: yea, I'm doing online research at the motel and Dean went to the library to check out the town history, we're thinking it might be a haunting

All4You: Dean at a library?! Sounds more like a possession to me!

Sam-I-Am: Lol nah he just doesn't really like to be around me much anymore

Sam-I-Am: can't say I blame him

HeartlessHunter72' Wishes to join the chat

Sam-I-Am: Who's that?

All4You: You don't know? Wow he's a sneaky bastard!

All4You: He's a friend of mine, allow him plz

_Sam-I-Am has allowed HeartlessHunter72' into the chat_

HeartlessHunter72': LIZ WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD HIM?

All4You: Keep your pants on and read our chat history

Sam-I-Am: told who? What?

HeartlessHunter72': Oh

All4You: See I didn't tell him anything I think you owe someone any apology

Sam-I-Am: TOLD WHO? WHAT?

HeartlessHunter72': I'm sorry and none ya business Sammy

Sam-I-Am: it's my chat window so I say it is my business and two its Sam not Sammy only my brother gets to call me that

All4You: Really used to let me call you that

Sam-I-Am: I was 8 then

All4You: oh okay so you have a nickname for him to?

Sam-I-Am: yea I guess I usually call him D'

HeartlessHunter72': Stop right now Tess I know what you're thinking and it ain't like that!

Sam-I-Am: Like What?

All4You: Like pet names for lovers!

Sam-I-Am: WHAT?!?!?NO it's not like that! We're BROTHERS!!!

All4You: So? That just makes it kinky! ;P

Sam-I-Am: IT"S NOT LIKE THAT!!

All4You: Aw Sam are you blushing?

Sam-I-Am: NO!!!!

All4You: You are! Aren't you! Lol

HeartlessHUnter72': Leave him alone Elizabeth

All4You: Fine I was just kidding Geez no need to use my full name I'm not a child

HeartlessHunter72': I'm sorry babe but you were upsetting Sammy I know you hate it when people call you that. Forgive me?

All4You: like I could ever not forgive you

Sam-I-Am: are you to like together or something?

HeartlessHunter72': NO!

All4You:NO!

Sam-I-Am: Alright! I was just asking no need to get offensive

HeartlessHunter72': why would you ask that?

Sam-I-Am: idk it's just the way you talk to each other

All4You: I get where you'd think that but we just have known each other for so long that we get how each other brains works

Sam-I-Am: oh I understand that how long have you known each other?

HeartlessHunter72': since Liz was born

Sam-I-Am: wow I met her when I was 4 but dean has known her as long as you have

HeartlessHunter72': Yea I know

Sam-I-Am: How?

All4You: he knows Dean

Sam-I-Am: Really? Who are you?

HeartlessHunter72': not tellin

Sam-I-Am: Why not?

HeartlessHunter72': Because you're smart you can figure it out on your own

All4You: oh that's not right! Lol I love it!

Sam-I-Am: No Fair! Can't you at least answer one question?

HeartlessHunter72': Fine one question and not what my name is

Sam-I-Am: do I know you?

All4You: Not as well as you think

HeartlessHunter72': ignore her and yes

Sam-I-Am: are you a friend of bobby's?

HeartlessHunter72': Nu uh Sammy you had your one question

Sam-I-Am: how about I ask you one question every time we chat until I figure it out and it's Sam

HeartlessHunter72': you want to chat again?

Sam-I-Am has sent HearlessHunter72' a friend request

Sam-I-Am: I don't like not knowing something

HeartlessHunter72' has accepted Sam-I-Am as a friend

HeartlessHunter72': I can see that

All4You: you guys want me to leave you alone?

HeartlessHunter72': Nah as much as I would love to continue I have to get dinner

Sam-I-Am: yea me to how about we talk again tomorrow

HeartlessHunter72': Sure thing Sammy I'll be here

Sam-I-Am: K and its Sam

Sam-I-Am has logged out

All4Youe: well "D" if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with him

HeartlessHunter72': Shut up I'll talk to you later stay out of trouble

All4You: Not likely

HeartlessHunter72' has logged out

All4You Has logged out


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sam or Dean (no matter how much I wish I did). I own nothing! Except Liz she is my original character.

Dean's POV

At The Lion's Den Motel

11:34 p.m

Sam was still sitting on his bed in front of his laptop when I walked into the latest motel room. It looked the same as all the others. Tacky curtains, ugly wallpaper, even uglier sheets on two queen sized beds. And everything was riddled with stains I didn't even want try to identify." Hey man I tried to find a pizza place but all I could find was a small barbeque, cool?" Sam didn't even look up to answer me, he just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and said "sure, sure whatever".

I set the Bags of food on the small table in the corner of the room across and started unpacking the food. "I got you the chicken tender's salad with extra ranch and an ice tea!" I announced hoping Sam would like his food. Sam didn't even acknowledge me.

"Sammy?" Nothing.

"Sam?! Sammy?" I was practically shouting but still nothing. So I walked over to Sam's bed to see what was so damn interesting and nearly fell over when I caught site of the screen. Sam was on my online profile and was searching threw all my posts. As far as Sam new it was HeartlessHunter72's profile and I couldn't even operate a toaster but I had gotten the account while Sam was at college and hadn't used it since. Well until I went to the library early and now I had Sammy trying to reveal m secret identity like the good little Sherlock he was. I held back my laugh as leaned right up to Sam's ear "Sam!" I couldn't hold back anymore when Sam shot at least 4 inches off the bed then fell to the floor. "Damn it Dean!! What was that for?!" Sam's face wash flushed with anger and hair and clothes were in disarray from the fall. Damn he was gorgeous!

I did not just think that! Damn you LIZ!!!

"I've been trying to get your attention so you can eat your dinner before it gets cold" I'm glad my voice sounded calm because I felt anything but calm. " well you didn't have to yell I think I'm def out this ear now" Sam whined as he got to his feet rubbing the ear I yelled in. " Next time listen when I tell you the first time" I chuckle d as I walked over and pulled my own dinner out of the brown bag. I had gotten myself a pulled pork sandwich drowned in barbeque sauce ,curly fries covered with cheese and three different kinds of meat and a nice cold beer not the cheap kind either! "Wow Dean what's the occasion?" Sam asked eyeing his food skeptically." None that I now of" I said around a mouth full of cheesy fries. Sam just kept staring at his food "What a guy can't buy his baby brother lunch? "

Sam looked up at me a smile stretching across his face. Not just any smile a real smile, one I haven't seen in a very long time. The smile that could melt the coldest hear t, it had melted mine.

What the hell?! I'm freaking turning into a chick flick!!

I quickly swallowed the last of y food and chugged my beer, then I was on my feet and headed to the door. I had to get out before I did something stupid! "Where are you going?" I didn't turn to look at him I couldn't trust myself. So I hollered over my shoulder as I went out the door "To the bar, don't wait up". I slammed the door a bit too hard then practically ran to the impala and tore out of the parking lot.

God I need help! No I need hard liquor and now!

Sam's POV

Still in Motel

11:45 p.m

What the hell?!

One second Dean was sitting here with me like things were back to normal and then the next he's running out the door like his ass was on fire! I was hit by an over whelming wave of sorrow as it sank in. Things would NEVER be normal again. God how had I screwed up so royally?

_You betrayed Dean to get power then unleashed the Devil and almost ended the world_

Thank you! Thank you very much, Stupid Brain! I wished I could take it back, go back and do it over! Stop myself from ruining everything between me and Dean.

'_Lovers'_

Damn it Liz!! I need to quit thinking it's starting to get dangerous!

I need to sleep that will stop my thinking. I finished my food and headed for my bed but stop when I caught a whiff of my clothes. I need a shower first then I'll sleep and deal with Dean in the morning. Shower, Sleep, Dean. Oh wow those add for some rather interesting combinations. Dean N Shower, Sleep w…..HOLY SHIT GOD DAMN YOU LIZ!

Great now I need a shower for a whole new reason.

Dean's POV

At a Pawn Shop

1:00 a.m

I was possessed!

That had to be it! There was no other excuse for why I was in a Pawn Shop looking for a laptop at 1:00 in the morning! And why was I looking for a laptop? No reason really just so I can flirt (Yes Flirt! Happy Liz!) With my little brother via online chat's!

I'm possessed and sick!

I was just about to run out the door when I saw it. I never thought I'd find a laptop that looked perfect for me. It was black and sleek with a large Metallica sticker across its top. It was the impala of laptops!

I picked it up and took it to the counter where the small Asian woman that seemed to work at every pawn shop "That one is $299.99 and you must pay in cash no card's or checks". Shit! Like I had that much cash!

I went to turn and leave when my phone rang; I pulled it out and flipped it open not even checking the I.D.

"What?" I barked ,I wasn't in the mood to be pleasant " well Hello to you to sunshine" I hadn't heard that voice in 4 years but I still new it at as well as I knew my own. "Liz! Hey girl!" I was still standing in the pawn shop with the laptop in hand and the rather annoyed looking Asian woman "Hey Hun what you up to? Besides trying to take yourself out of the online time with your little bro" Damn she knew me way to well.

"Actually I'm trying to buy a laptop" I half whined into the phone "Trying? What does that mean?" Liz's voice was confused and I could just picture her brow furrowing as she tried to figure it out. "Trying, as in I don't have enough cash and they don't take cards" I explained shifting as the Asian Woman pulled out a large nail file and started picking at her freakishly long nails. "Where you buying it at?" Liz asked "Pawn Shop, I can't remember the name" I looked away as I answered Liz I didn't think the woman cared if I knew the name of her shop or not. But better safe than sorry, right? Okay yeah that sounded so like Sam but I still don't want a wacked out Asian woman coming at me with the nail file.

"Is there someone there to talk to?" this conversation was strange one to be having after 4 years "Yeah there is a woman here." I lowered my voices so crazy nails wouldn't hear me. "Good give her the phone" I knew it made no sense but when Liz tells me to do something I have to do it I just can't help myself. So I handed the phone to crazy nails with a polite "she wants to talk to you". She took the phone give me a look like I was mental.

Her face quickly changed once she held it to her ear. I don't know what Liz was saying but crazy nails went from annoyed to confuse and then settled on terrified all in a matter of minutes. When she finally handed me back the phone she typed a few keys on the register and the added money from her own purse then handed me a receipt telling me "Here you go all done, Bye now" then she ran to the back of the store. "What did you say to her?" I asked as I grabbed the laptop and head to the impala. "Nothing much. I'm going to go get online see you on the web!" then dead air. Well I could go back to the room just yet I knew for a fact Sam would still be up. I cranked the impala and headed for the MacDonald's I passed on the way here. They were open 24/7 and they had Wi-Fi. When do they start serving breakfast?

Sam's POV

Still at Motel

1:25a.m

Okay so the shower hadn't helped.

Well with one problem, yeah. But I was still awake and thinking.

I hadn't even gotten dressed yet I was just lying on my bed staring at the ceiling with nothing but a towel on .Just enjoying the peace. _Ding_

I turned to my laptop, which I had left on, and saw that I had a new message. I checked to see who it was and nearly died.

HeartlessHunter72' has sent you a message.

I opened the message and held my breathe

Hey,

Sammy

I'm on. Send me a request if you want to chat.

I let in the much need oxygen then check my friend's box and sure enough he was on. I clicked his name and sent a chat request.


	3. Chapter 3

HeartlessHunter72' has accepted your request

HeartlessHunter72': Hey there Sammy!

Sam-I-Am: It's Sam and hey

HeartlessHunter72': Fine Sam you got a question for me?

I thought for a minute then typed

Sam-I-Am: are you a guy or girl?

HeartlessHunter72': Guy, but don't worry baby I swing both ways: P

I nearly choked as I read his response then quickly typed

Sam-I-Am: well I don't

HeartlessHunter72': oh come on Sammy you telling me you've never jacked off to one of those Calvin Klein underwear models?  
Sam-I-Am: you're such a perv

HeartlessHunter72': Only when I thinking of you!

Sam-I-AM: I'm glad I can be a source of entertainment for you

HeartlessHunter72': aw Sammy it ain't like that I just can help but get turned on thinking about your hot little body! Is that really so bad?

I don't think my face has ever been this red and warm. What was with this guy? And why was he affecting me so much?

Sam-I-Am: new subject!

HeartlessHunter72': fine, tell me about you

Sam-I-Am: what do you want to know?

HeartlessHunter72': Everything

It was one word. One little word, yet it sent my heart into overdrive. I felt like a moron, here I was acting like some ditzy school girl with a crush just because some guy I didn't even know want to know everything about me!

Sam-I-Am: where would you like me to start?

HeartlessHunter72': Well, what kind of music do you like?

And that was how the conversation continued all the way up to 5 in the morning. We talked about each other's hobbies, interests, views on politics and religion and a lot about music and cars. We talked about our dreams and regrets. We talked about EVERYTHING!

Within those hours I learned he likes Classic Rock and, secretly, Country. His favorite bands are Metallica, AC/DC, Montgomery gentry and Lynard Skynard. He also like's Reba McEntire he even said he had a huge crush on her for years! His favorite author was Stephen king and his favorite book was The Shinning, which he says is much better than the movie but he thought the movie was good as well. He loved to work on cars and play guitar which he told me he had to give up because of his father.

His Father sounded like a royal prick, for the way he was always laying the blame on his son and chewing him out for every little mistake and leaving him alone all the time. He also told me about his brother. He said he was so proud of his brother for getting into college but he regretted never telling him and how they ended on such bad terms. He told me how he still wishes he could say all those things he never had. When I asked him why he couldn't he told me " I have spent my whole life trying to hide how I really feel about him I can't risk ruining whatever we have left between us" . I didn't try to ask what he meant by 'how I really feel' I figured now wasn't the time. He hadn't given me either his father or brothers though so I was still clueless as to who he was.

And of course I had told him everything. Everything about Mom, Dad and Jess. Everything about the Demons and the almost apocalypse and the freaky angels. And EVERYTHING about Dean! I swear talked more about me and Dean than anything else. Everything! I felt a bit better once I told him and he didn't criticize he just listen and told me 'you made a mistake Sammy you have to let it go. How can you expect anyone else to forgive you if you can't even forgive yourself?" which was so true.

I wasn't tired but I knew should get off and try to get some sleep.

Sam-I-Am: Well, I think I should get off

HeartlessHunter72': yeah me too

Sam-I-Am: same time tomorrow?

HeartlessHunter72': sure thing

Sam-I-Am: is it morning or night where you are?

HeartlessHunter72': Late night or early morning depends on how you see it

Sam-I-Am: How do you see it?

HeartlessHunter72': late night

Sam-I-Am: Then Goodnight

HeartlessHunter72': Goodnight Sammy

Sam-I-Am: It's Sam

HeartlessHunter72': Fine, Night Sam

HeartlessHunter72': I Love You

HeartlessHunter72' has logged out

I think I stopped breathing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I jumped from the bed slamming my laptop shut. I began to pace along the room. Why did he say that he barely knows me? Well yeah I did spend the last several hours telling him everything about me but still! I was interrupted from my mental panic by my stomach voicing its complaints. I needed food.

"Hey Dean you up?" I asked without turning to the other bed. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I waited to hear his answer but what I did hear caused me to freeze. Nothing.

I didn't hear a thing no movement, no ruffling of fabric and no breathing. Nothing.

I walked back into the room already knowing what I'd see, Dean wasn't there. He hadn't come back last night! I ran to my nightstand and grab my cell phone. I started pacing again as I waited for Dean to pick up.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice quickly calmed my inner panic leaving room for my rising anger "Dude, where are you?!" I could hear the impala in the background as Dean chuckled into the phone "I'm on the road" I wanted to hit him so bad right now. "Where exactly is that?" I yelled throwing my hands in the air as if he could see them "why? You worried?" his laughed into the phone completely care free. I was mad because he was laughing, I was mad because he hadn't come back, I was mad because things weren't normal I was mad because I didn't understand what was going on with me and HH72'but mostly I was mad because it took me so long to realize dean wasn't here when I used to be able to sense the second dean walked in to a room. It was all too much so I snapped "HELL YEAH! I'm worried you didn't come back last night I have no idea where you are and when or if you coming back! I know things have been bad between us but I never stopped worrying Dean! I care to god damn much!"

The other end of the phone was silent. I was panting and I could feel myself about to cry. "Look out the window" Dean's voice had taken on a strange note I didn't recognize but it sent a chill down my spine. I walked to the window and threw back the curtains right as the impala pulled in. Dean stepped out phone still to his ear staring straight at me the whole time. "Get dressed and get down here" He ordered then shut his phone. The look on Dean's face was emotionless and I couldn't see his eyes but the tone he used had my rushing around the room throwing on my clothes then running out the door and down the stairs.

_**Hey so this was really short but I figured I should post something so here it is! Dean's screen name is going to change in the story and I wanted to see if anyone had any idea? It would be a big help and I want the screen name to match Dean's Personality so far in the story. Thanks So Much!!! I'll get more for you soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV (Still)

5:31 a.m

Outside the motel

I came to a skidding halt a few feet away from the impala. Where Dean was casually leaning against the hood, I just stood there staring like a moron. "Uh….." Wow, I went to Stanford and the best I can come up with is Uh! Dean just looked at me with a masked look "Come Here "he ordered in the same tone he had used on the phone as he pointed to the ground in front of him. I stepped closer coming to stand in front of him. "Come HERE" He said pointing again to the ground right in front of him. I stepped forward my shoe tapping the front of Dean's boots, he just stared at me. I started to fidget which caused him to chuckle then he did something he hadn't done since I was ten. He ruffled my hair and said "It's okay Sammy" and then he pulled me forward into a hug.

The hug started off a bit awkward with the height difference in all, but then I leant into him and wrapped my arms around his waist while he wrapped his around my neck. And we just stood like that for awhile; I hadn't felt so calm in years. Dean was so warm and he had that smell, a mix of leather, motor oil and something earthy that was totally Dean. "I'm Sorry I worried you I just need to take care of something I promise I won't do it again" Dean whispered into my ear and I had to fight off a shiver. " it's okay D'" my voice was a bit muffled by Dean's jacket so it sounded more like this ' it key D' but he must have understood because he chuckle the pulled back to look at me.

"We cool?" His eye' we're different, lighter somehow. I simply nodded then reluctantly pulled out of the embrace. "Good cause I never stopped caring either" his voice was barely a whisper if I hadn't been standing so close I wouldn't have heard him. He stepped back and put a little distance between us "Now if we're done with the chick flick moments I got us a job in a nearby town and your breakfast is getting cold in the back seat." He opened his door and pulled out a sleek black rectangle "What's that?" Stupid question.

"A laptop Sam, I would think with as much time as you spend on yours you'd be familiar with what one looks like?" was Dean Snarky comeback. "Yeah I know that I meant why do you have it?" all that college and I was still fumbling for words around Dean. "Because I bought it" he said really slowly as if I was mentally challenged "why did you buy it?" I asked choosing not to sink to his level "Well your always bitching at me for using yours and telling me to get my own so, I did." He shrugged it off so I left it alone , I didn't need any more ' Busty Asian Beauties' freezing up my laptop anyway.

" Okay so what's the job?"

Dean's POV  
11:30 a.m

On the road

This is all Liz's fault!!

I was perfectly content living in my denial but no she had to go and ruin it!! Now I'm fidgeting around in my seat like a spaz just because my-to damn hot for his own good-brother had fallen asleep leaning against my arm. He had his Sasquatch head resting just between where my neck met my shoulder and his shoulder was pressed firmly against mine. If he keeps breathe on my neck the way he is I might just snap and molest him here and now! Calm Down Dean!

Deep calming breathes, just focus on the road. I could just shove him off but after keeping him up all night I figured I owe him the sleep. "Dean…" Sam's voice had me fighting off my molest-him reflex again, with the way he whispered heavily right into my ear. I could see his eye's where shut so I knew he was talking in his sleep and yet he was still driving me nuts. He was just so…SAM!

Lucky we finally reached our exit without me cause any harm to Sam but I was defiantly going to need a cold no make that arctic shower. I eagerly pulled in front of the motel we we're supposed to stay at, I pulled out my phone without waking Sam and checked the text again

Donovan, Michigan

Knights Inn, Rm.23

-Liz

She had told me last night when we were online she would be sending me a destination and she wanted me there today .And If Liz wanted to meet up then there had to be something big going down she always preferred to work alone.

"Hey Sammy? Wake up, Man" I was trying to be as gentle as plausible so I kept my voice low. His eye's fluttered a bit but didn't open "Sammy? Come we're here" more fluttering but he was still out of it. He must have been super tired next time I'll remember to cut of conversations down sooner. "Sammy?" I lifted him off my shoulder but held him up so he didn't fall over "Sammy?" he look so peaceful when he was sleeping. I had even realized how close our faces were until I pressed my lips to his. It was quick and gentle not enough t wake him but enough to make it impossible for me to breathe. I gently set him back into his seat the practically flung my door open and made a mad dash for the check in desk inside.

And could you guess who was standing there leaning against the counter with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat?

"Long time, No see 'D" yep, none other than Miss I know you better than you do Elizabeth Wolfe!

And she was holding a camera. Oh god!


	5. Chapter 5

""Long time, No see 'D" yep, none other than Miss I know you better than you do Elizabeth Wolfe!

And she was holding a camera. Oh god!

"Yea it has been awhile…how have you been Liz?" I asked as I nervously look at the camera then back to her mischievous eyes.

Now the thing about Liz is she is one hell of a woman and one of the best hunters around. She was also the finest! Her hair was a flaming auburn that came down to her shoulders in wild curls, which was offset by her pale skin from far too much time spent in a graveyard at night. She had a well defined body but she wasn't a she-hulk even if she could kick my ass from her to next week. But Liz number one feature was her husky like white-blue eyes that made even the strongest men weak in the knees. And she had on her normal denim jeans and back tank with plaid over shirt.

All around Liz is an amazing woman but she has a sort of mother bear complex when it came to me. She was overprotective and easy to fight whenever I was threatened physically and emotionally. It was hard to believe she was actually 2 years younger than Sam. SO in short Liz is kind of like having a younger sister that acts like your mother but loves to embarrass you. And damn if she wasn't good at embarrassing me!

Which is why the camera she was holding was making me so nervous "What's wrong Dean, you don't like having your picture taken?" she asked as she stepped away from the counter and stood in front of me.

"You didn't?" oh I already knew the answer before I asked the question!

"I did" she giggled.

I went for the camera but she was already dogging me, I tried for it again and ended up flat on my back with the bottom of Liz's boot leaving a nice print on the front of my shirt. "Now Dean if you want to see the picture all you have to do is ask" she said in her 'tsk, tsk mother hen' voice.

There is no way I'm going to get that camera so I guess I should see just how deep the shit I'm in is. "May I please see the picture?" I asked as she helped me up "of course!" she pushed the on button then turned the camera so we both could see it.

Now I have to give her some props because it was a really good shot considering she had to have taken it threw the widows of the front office and the impala. I couldn't help the blush that colored my cheeks as I looked at the small still frame of me kissing Sam. I mean it looked so ………….intimate!

"Hey what's going on?" I nearly jumped clean out of my skin at the sound of Sam's voice. "Nothing much Sammy Just catching up" my voice sound shaky which caused Sam to give me his 'Yeah, right what are you up to? 'Look. Luckily Liz put the camera away and cut Sam of before he could ask any more questions "wow Sam you're all grown up! And look at how damn fine you are!"

Sam blushed and looked at his feet and mumbled a "thank you". Damn! So adorable!

Sam Was still looking at his feet so he didn't see the hand coming, it made contact on the back of his had with a rather loud 'thwacked' sound. "OW! What the hell Liz?!" He rubbed the back of his head and I came to stand between him and Liz to protect him. I knew the rigged stand of my body screamed defensive and apparently Liz could tell as well "calm down Dean I won't hurt him again I just want one good one to make up for all the shit his put you through. Seeing as you won't let me whoop his ass I figured he deserved a good smack" Liz explained as she strolled over and behind the counter. She reached under the desk and pulled out what looked like a room key then tossed it to me" here's your room key , I'm still remodeling the others" wait that couldn't mean what I think it means?

"Do you own this place?" Sam asked as if he could read my thoughts "Yep, the former owns died and I got rid of the ghost that killed 'em. The guys who held the papers said it wasn't worth the trouble and handed me the deed for nothing" She shrugged her shoulders as if this was no big thing. "THEY GAVE IT TO YOU FOR FREE!!!" Sam and I asked, rather loudly, at the same time. "Yep, and I plan on fixing it up and turning it into a sort of shelter for any hunter that needs a place though I'm thinking of getting Ellen to run the place, you now I don't like stay stationary for long" her eye's misted over with her own thoughts and I could see how much this meant to her. I wonder if she knew how much this will mean to all the other hunters. "Liz that sounds amazing especially since Ellen lost the roadhouse, you always did have a big heart no matter how much bad ass exterior you try to cover it with it will always shine through." I knew it sounded corny but I kind had my own father bear complex over Liz so I could help but get a bit corny. "Wow" I heard Sam breathless voice from beside me so I turned to see him staring at me like I grew a second head.

"What?" what had I done wrong this time! "That was the sweetest thing I ever heard you say to anyone" Sam's eye's where shinning with pride as If I had accomplished some big thing. This had me blushing all over again "Shut up" I mumbled and lightly punched his shoulder; his hearty chuckle had my heart skipping around a bit. "You two going to make out or something or can we move on now?" Liz's voice broke into our little moment. I gave her a death glare as I grabbed Sam's arm and headed back out the front door.

Knights, Inn

Room 23

Sam's POV

I'm Sick!

I must be because only a sick person would actually have dreams about kissing there older brother!!And only a sick person would be jealous of the same brother being so close to woman! I'm Sick!

And the fact that Liz had given us a room with only one bed, even if it was a king sized, wasn't going to help any. Not to mention Dean was acting weird. The second we got I the room he headed straight for the bathroom with only an "I call Shower" thrown over his shoulder before he closed the door. This left me sitting here on the bed with only my thoughts to keep me company. I did have to give Liz credit the room was gorgeous! It was almost like it was designed just for Dean and me.

It was painted a pale blue with white trim along the doors and windows, and heavy dark blue curtains over the window. There was a small kitchenette with a white counter with two white stools, a decent sized frig and small oven and a small black microwave on one end of the counter. The carpet was a nice dark blue similar to that of the curtains. And the bed was made up of white flannel sheets and a nice thick comforter that was striped different shades of blue. No tacky wallpaper, No unexplainable stains or smells! It felt more like an apartment than a hotel room.

I figured sitting here admiring the room wasn't helping my 'think too much' problem so I got up and pulled out the salt from my duffel and went to salt the windows when " That won't be necessary Sam" Liz voice sounded from the door causing me to jump a good foot off the ground. I turned to see her leaning against the frame of front door I didn't recall leaving open with a smug grin that seemed as natural to her as it was to Dean. "Why not?" I asked after I regained my voice "Because I put them all behind the walls" she explained as she walked over to where I stood then tapped the nearby wall "And I put protection symbols under the carpets, Not to mention I have had this place blessed by every kind of holy men with 6 different types of holy water plus I had it treated for termites" Wow.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" I asked here with disbelief obvious in my voice with just a hint of aw. "You bet, Always be prepared I say" She beamed up at me "Always be prepared? Isn't that the Boy scout modo?" Dean's voice from the bathroom door behind me caused me to jump, I hadn't even realized the water had stop. Liz stuck out her tongue like a child "so it's still a good modo!"

I turned to say something to dean but the words died in my mouth at the sight before me. Now I had seen my brother getting dressed and I have even seen him fully naked but what I was seeing now was breath taking. Dean , only wearing a pair of jeans a shirt in his left hand while he dried his hair with the towel in the right .His hair was a bit long than he usually allowed it to get so parts were clinging to his face and the small water drops from his hair where slowly, very slowly trailing down his well defined chest over his Tattoo's , one was the protection symbol over his heart we both had and the other was one I didn't recognize on the top of his left shoulder that seemed to be part of one on his back so I couldn't tell what It was, then disappearing into his waist line. OH DEAR MOTHER OF JESUS!

"Uh Sam, Hun your drooling" Liz's voice whispering in my ear snapped me out of my haze. I quickly whipped my mouth turning bright red when I fund she had been telling the truth. I looked up at Dean who was looking intently at his feet with….was he….was he BLUSHING! Dean doesn't blush!

"So I'm going to go. I just want to let you guys know I'm head out of here cause bobby called and said he need my help. You guys are welcome to stay here as long as you like but you can come along if you like." Liz was slowly heading to the door as she spoke. "Bobby? Will come with you, see if we can lend a hand" Dean's voice was a controlled sort of Calm as he put his shirt on and shoved his dirty clothes back in his duffle. "Kay I'll wait out front" with that Liz left and an awkward silence fell over the room. I stood still admiring the carpet when "Yo, Sammy You coming?" Dean's voice was completely normal. I looked up to see a smirking Dean waiting for an answer half in the door and half out. "Y-yeah" I said as I grabbed my bag and ran after him. I really hope we would just pretend that hadn't happened as we approached the impala. "So what was with the drool fest back there?" as we approached the impala. Well, SHIT!


	6. Chapter 6

"So what was with the drool fest back there?" as we approached the impala. Well, SHIT!

I avoided looking at Dean and quickly jumped into the passenger seat hoping, no praying he would just let it go. He climbed into the drives seat and cranked the engine following Liz out on to the main highway not saying a word but smirking the whole time. "So, you going to explain or just give me the silent treatment the whole way?" his voice caused me to jump a little, I was rather focused on the tiny dust specks on the window. "Nothing to explain" I muttered barley above a whisper.

"Nothing? Huh?" I had my back to him but I could feel his eyes on me. Please just drop it! Please! I mentally screamed. And to my utter disbelief "Okay, it was nothing" he did.

Dean's POV

On the Road

"Okay, it was nothing" yeah, right.

I could still see the look in Sam's eyes when I came out of the bath room. His normal hazel eye's which were usually so bright had dark to near black. But it wasn't in the whole I'm-going-dark side sort of way, it was in the I-want-to-slam-you-against-the-wall-and-make-you-moan sort of way. It wasn't the first time I had seen that look in Sammy's eyes but it was the first time it was directed towards me. But know he wouldn't even look at me, he was deliberately making himself uncomfortable in he's seat to avoid looking at me.

I did NOT want things to get awkward between us we had just got back into a groove; just stared being brothers again and I don't want to screw that up. But…._NO DEAN! No buts he's your BROTHER!_

_But…NO...BUT…__NO…BUT…__NO!!!!_

"Fine!" I yelled out loud scare Sam and myself." Fine what?" Sam asked obviously confused. "It was uh um nothing I was just thinking out loud sorry" I hurriedly shoved my Metallica cassette and cranked it up as the intro to 'Enter Sandman' came bleeding through the speakers. Sam just gave we a 'What the fuck?' look then turned back towards the window. Thank you, Metallica!

Wait did I just LOSE and argument with MYSELF?!

Parking Lot of Ramada unlimited

Whogivesashit, Michigan

Still Dean POV

Oh, Hell

" She's going to kill Bobby" I muttered as I pulled up in the spot next to Liz's Camero which she had park almost half the lot away from where bobby and 'he' had parked. I cut he engine and could hear Liz's blasting 'Down with a sickness. I got out and head over to the driver side and tap on the window but it doesn't move. I looked in and saw that Liz was staring straight forward hands gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles where white and her jaw was locked down hard. Oh boy…

"Come on Liz Open up!" I yelled over the radio. She released he death grip and rolled the window down. "I'm going to kill him" her voice was controlled which wasn't a good sign "Which one?" I already knew but getting her to talk was the only way we were going to get anywhere. "Both" she snapped as she rolled her window back up flung open the door nearly knocking me over. "Why? Why would he call him? "The look in her eyes was a bit crazed and had me worried "Liz babe its okay, just calm down don't let him get to you" I tried to sound reassuring but I think it sound more panicked. "What's wrong?" Sam asked as he came to stand beside me looking utterly confused. Liz glanced at me then to Sam and clipped out "Tristan". Then she headed to her trunk and left me to explain to and even more confused Sam.

"Tristan, as in Liz's Brother Tristan? What's wrong with him?" I saw the wheels in Sam's head start turning as just realized Liz wasn't with Tristan. I also saw Liz wince at the word 'Brother'. "No Sammy Tristan was ever Liz's brother, not by blood. But yeah same guy and he and Liz have 'issues'."I winced a little at my own words. _Not by blood .But Sam and I are blood. Damn I'm so sick._

"We don't have issues **he** has issues I just got thrown out like yesterdays mush pork" Liz's eye's had lost the crazed hazy but she was still obviously pissed. Sam looked at her then over toward where Bobby and Tristan where waiting then back to Liz then to me looking for some kind of explanation. I opened my mouth to tell him I'd explain later but Liz spoke up first "Here's the cliff note version, I had just turned sixteen. Tristan and I had gotten into a fight about me hunting, he wanted me to live a 'normal life' but I wanted to hunt. The next morning I woke up in a homeless shelter with a note saying 'This is for your own good. –T' and I haven't seen him since" She said all this as if she was talking about someone other than herself, separating herself from her life. Now why does that sound familiar?

Sam looked dumbfounded at Liz, like she had suddenly grew a third head and sputtered "w-what? He just left you? But you guys were like family!" Sam was obvious get pissed as well "Yeah well whatever" She said in an emotionless voice. The look in Liz's eye now was blank almost dead in their emptiness. She took the messenger bag she got from the trunk and hung it over her shoulder then headed towards Bobby.

Sam and I watched her for a moment both worried and impressed but then hurried to catch up.

"This ought to be interesting" Sam whispered to me as we neared were Bobby stood leaning against his car.

I took a deep breathe as I saw familiar figure getting out of the car parked next to Bobby then replied "You have no idea, Sammy"


	7. Chapter 7 More chat next chap i swear

I took a deep breath as I saw familiar figure getting out of the car parked next to Bobby then replied "You have no idea, Sammy"

The Showdown In the parking lot

Still Dean's POV

Well I hand it to the guy, he may be an asshole but he defiantly has some balls. He got out of his car (a very nice mustang, may I add) and saunter on over and stood next to Bobby with a smirk on his face. Balls but no Brains.

Tristan hadn't changed much besides getting taller; he still had spiky sand blonde hair and built but not muscular build. He actually looked exactly like that guy um Chad from the show Sam was always trying to get me to watch uh um two bush mountain? Anyway yeah he looked just like that guy.

"Hey Bobby" Liz greeted and threw her arms around his neck pulling the old man into a hug. Bobby whispered something in her ear that sounded like 'I'm sorry 'and 'he called me'. Whatever it was it seemed to ease things over with Liz cause all she did was just smile up at him as she let him go.

"Hey Boy's" Bobby called to us and we mutter back our 'Hi's' all of as acting as if Tristan wasn't standing right there. Until he opened his mouth "Hey, well guess that answers the does everyone hate me now question'!" His voice was far too smug for any of our liking. Even Sam seems ready to deck him.

But before anyone could get to the punching Liz shocked us all by walking over to Tristan throwing both her arms around his neck and hugging him like she did Bobby greeting him with"Hi Tristan" in a cheery voice. Tristan like the rest of us seems utterly confused but wrapped his arms around her as well answer her greeting with a "Hey Lizzie" BIG Mistake.

Liz's whole body stiffened at the old nickname and she pulled back with a terrifying twisted smile on her face. She then delivered a powerful punch to causing him to double over in pain. He was still groaning as he sank to the ground when Liz walk past him towards the front office calling an "its LIZ" over her shoulder.

Me and Sam both chuckled as we walk by him to catch up with Liz and Bobby mutter a "get off the ground boy" when he past.

Ball's but no Brains

Before she got the entrance she spun around "What are we doing here Bobby?"

Bobby then filled us in on the recent mysterious murders that happened in room 14. All were couples and all happened on the same night each month. "This seems like a pretty clear haunting why are we here?" I asked "I now but I can't get anything on this spirit whatever it is won't show its self" Bobby seemed obviously frustrated. "And we really need to figure this out soon" Tristan said sound a bit winded as he stood behind Bobby "why?" Sam chimed in and Tristan only pointed to a sign in the window "Couples Retreat this weekend" Sam read aloud "Brilliant! Nothing like double homicides to bring in the lovebirds" I practically growled. "Well Dean you now us girls we LOVE danger" Liz said sarcastically as she opened the door.

We all headed in and Liz headed towards the front desk only to have Tristan stop her "we already tried asking the guy's at the front desk they wouldn't tell us anything" Liz looked up at him like he was from a different planet then she gave him an almost feral grin and lean up to his ear and purred "that's cuz you didn't ask 'em right" then sent a smirk my way as she swayed over to the front desk.

I could help but laugh as Tristan seemed frozen in place "Dude you alright?" I notice I his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was trying to restrain himself. Wait that's not why he….OH HELL NO!!

I motioned for the others to go ahead and waited till they were out of ear –shot before I spoke "You didn't leave Liz so she could have a 'normal life' did you?" he winced sum when I said 'leave' but then look away like he was going to ignore me. I grabbed his arm and gave him my best Winchester death glare and he seemed to change his mind "It wasn't the only reason" he muttered barely audible bowing his head in shame. "I understand why you did it but you went about it all the wrong way" the look he gave me clearly said 'what the hell do you know' I shrugged and nodded my head towards Sam "I understand".

I didn't think it was possible for someone's eyes to get that wide. "you mean you…but I didn't even know you like guys" he had a sort of fish out of water look as he spoke I reframed from laughing "I don't 'like guys' I had then unfortunate luck to fall in love with one specific guy" I was shocked by how easy it was to say and to Tristan a guy I hadn't seen in years. "Love? You? I never thought I'd see the day when Dean Winchester said he was in love" Tristan Chuckled and ran a shaky hand threw his hair. "Yeah well it's Sam" I said as if that should explain it and judging by the way Tristan nodded and headed towards the others than I guess it was.

When we reached the others Sam gave me his 'What was that about?' look which I returned with my 'nothing just settling something' and got his 'what thing?' and returned with ' nothing stop worrying Sammy'. Wow only we could have a whole conversation without saying a word. Weird.

" Okay so according to Jason the former own wouldn't tell them much about what happened in this place however he did leave them his information which jay was so kind as to give me. He doesn't live far from here so we can head over there and ask a few questions" Liz announced as she walk back over to where we were all now standing. "How the hell did you get him to tell you all that?" Tristan shock was evident on his face. "Just my superior brain power I guess" Liz was full on gloat with her 'I'm just that good 'grin "Superior brain power my ass! Or more like your ass, seeing as you where shaking it practically in the guys face!" Sam chuckled shaking his head in mock disappointment. Liz just shrugged "Yeah yeah, same difference". Tristan was glaring daggers at the poor guy behind the desk and had his hand balled into tight fist at his side. Wow, I wonder if that's what I look like when Sammy starts flirting with someone?

" Why don't we split up Sam, you and Tristan get us go check out the former owner and see what you can find out , Dean you and Liz head over to room 14 I'll get us set up with some rooms and call you all in 2 hours." Bobby order giving a curt nod then head over to the front desks. I looked over to Sam and threw him the keys to the impala and grunted a " Don't mess anything up" which roughly translated meant 'Be careful' which he gave a nod in return and headed out the door. But before they left Tristan turned around "Take care of my Girl alright" he said to me but loud enough for Liz to hear. She didn't say anything though she just walked over to Sam and pulled him into a hug then headed down the hall call for me to follow.

I nodded a goodbye to Sam than Tristan as I headed after her.


	8. Chapter 8 no chat yet,next chap promise!

_**A/N I know this is short but I felt like I should give you something so you know I'm still here. I've just been super busy getting ready to move again and I've been toying with the idea of write a couple of knew fic's ( Sam/Dean of course) what do you think? If you want to hear my ideas let me know.**_

_**Enjoy I own nothing but the plot. But if I did own the boys well…hehehe they would never leave the motel room…anyway on to the story!**_

€Headed to the Former owners

Sam's POV

I'm officially crazy!!

That's the only logical reason I would be here working a hunt and all I can think about is what Liz and Dean are doing, in a hotel room , just the two of them, alone , with a bed….DAMN IT!!!! I'm turning into some jealous girlfriend!

I know somewhere in my brain that Liz and Dean just friends and that Dean see's her as a sister but still I can't stop my brain from forming rather expcilt scenario's involving the two of them and colorless hotel sheets! This makes even less sense considering I'm pretty sure Liz's heart goes to the rather smug bastard Tristan. If her whispering "Bring him back in one piece please" to me as she hugged me before we left was any indication.

"You haven't grown out of that whole silent brooding thing yet?" Tristan's self-assured tone was slightly annoying but a bit familiar seeing as Dean used the same tone all the time. Except his voice was much different, higher and just different. Dean's voice was deep and smooth like aged whiskey, smooth but with a bit of bite. "Okay so you went from broody to gooey eyed, what the hell dude?" I felt my face heat up at Tristan's question but lucky for me we pulled into the Brig's driveway just then. So I quickly jumped out of the impala and head for the front door.

When we got the door a teenage boy came to the door, he looked about 18 or 19 but he was almost as tall as Tristan who was only a few inches shorter than me. He was well built though most likely a quarter back or something. He looked tough until he spoke" Can I help you?" his voice was so high pitched if I hadn't seen his mouth move I would have sworn it had been from a 5 year old. I resisted the urge to laugh and Tristan covered by coughing. "Um yeah we were hoping to speak with Mr. Brig?" I asked keeping my voice as polite as possible as Tristan regained his composure "Well he isn't here. Went fishing won't be back for a week what'd you need?" Tristan gave up on his composer and just walked away as the boy responded.

" Well we uh I was wondering about the old hotel he used to own, about any strange happenings before it was remodeled?" my voice started to sound strained so I was glad when the boy just nodded then headed in the door indicating for me to wait. I turned around and laugh for a good 30 seconds before I heard footsteps in the house. "Here's everything he had on the old place and the log he keep of everything that happened there." He squeaked "Are you sure it's okay? You're giving this to me?" I asked my composure was back. "As long as you get it back before the ended of the week" he shrugged then closed the door. Well that was easy.

According to the paperwork we got Walter Brig's was the former owner of Ann's Inn now known as The Ramada; he had sold it after his wife Ann mysteriously vanished. And room 14 was destroyed. Nothing weird there! Apparently there wasn't even an investigation on her disappearance; everyone just assumed she ran off with some guy. She seemed to have developed a bad reputation after disappearance.

With this information we headed back to the hotel but decided to stop at an old pizzeria to pick up dinner. After we got the pizza, five large pepperoni, we stopped at a grocery store to pick up drinks. I grabbed a pack of beer and a couple sodas's then got some plastic cups and ice. As we went to check out Tristan added a jar of sliced banana pepper's and I gave him a questioning look " Lizzie always puts them on her pizza or she used to" he seemed to lose his smug demeanor whenever he said 'Lizzie' and his eye's get all misty and he gets a small smile. Not a smirk, but smile a small one but a real one.

I just shrugged and let him have his moment as I finished checking out. We then headed to the Impala and carefully (Happy Dean!) loaded the groceries. We just pulled out of the parking lot and started heading to the hotel, again. When Tristan suddenly asked in a way to casual tone "Are you in love with Dean?" which needless to say caused me to slam on the brakes sending both into the dashboard.

I spun towards him "Why the HELL would you ask me that?" Tristan ignored me as he rubbed at his forehead where there was now a bit of blood from where his head had hit the knob on the glove compartment. If I wasn't so freaked I might have felt bad "Well?!" I squawked at him.

He rubbed at his head then gave me a week glare but answered me anyway "Earlier when you were all gooey eyed you sighed 'Dean' like some schoolgirl with a crush on her English teacher" he snapped then pulled a napkin out of the glove box and whipped the blood away.

My face probably looked something like a beet at this point and I kept repeating "I" over and over again. I shut myself up and stayed that way all the way back to the hotel not even glancing over to Tristan who thankfully stayed quite as well. But when we went to get the stuff from the trunk I managed to mutter out a "Don't tell Dean" before I practically ran inside.

Inside the Hotel

Deans POV

Aw, hell this just isn't my week!

Now I've seen Liz mad before but this! This wasn't mad this was pissed off! And she had every right to be, I mean really what the hell was Bobby thinking?

"What the HELL where you thinking?" Liz vocalized my thought rather loudly. Which was probably why Sam and Tristan had no problem finding us, standing in the hall outside our rooms. Liz with her hands on her hips glaring daggers up at bobby who looked guilty as hell and me who was doing my best to claim Liz down but that was like trying to catch wind. Impossible.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he came to stand beside me setting the bag he was carrying on the ground. Why was his face so red? "Well it seems Bobby here got cheap on us and only rented 3 rooms one of which is a single". Sam and Tristan both looked confused "he booked the rooms under the alias Robert Dallas and Liz here is Elizabeth Dallas who is here for the retreat with her fiancés" I gave Tristan a pointed look and both he and Sam got identical looks of clarity at the same time.

Liz was back to yelling at Bobby about take over when Sam asked a very good question "Wait what about us?" Bobby froze and then Liz started laughing, oh crap this can't be good!

"Yeah, 'Robert' why don't you fill them in!" Liz never called Bobby Robert, Bob maybe, Dad sometimes but never Robert. Defiantly not good. Tristan went to Liz's side and put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear which made her visibly relax and the crazed haze that had settle in her eyes again to dissipate. So not so impossible.

"What is it Bobby?" Sam asked again sounded a bit worried. I turned back to Bobby who was red in the face "Well, I err may have implied that you two where um well……" he trailed of then pulled his cap further down blocking his eyes "Spit it out Bobby!" I spoke a bit too loud losing my patience with the whole situation "I told them that you were my Son and that Sam was your boy friend and that you'd all be attending the retreat activities." He said in one great rush than darted into his hotel room.

Defiantly not my week.


	9. Chapter 9

In motel room

Back to Sam's POV

Well this was awkward.

Dean was sitting on the bed, the only bed in the room, his laptop resting on his lap with his back to the head board. While I was clear across the room at the small table, also on my laptop. Both of us ignore the gift basket sitting on the nightstand filled with assortment of lotions, scented oils and candles. This is so bad!

Lucky for me though HH72' just logged on.

Sam-I-Am: Hey! Sorry we haven't talked in awhile I was on the road.

HeartlessHunter72': No prob I understand. Hunter here remember.

Sam-I-Am: yeah, so what you been up to?

HeartlessHunter72': nothing much, just thinking about you ;P

**And we're back to the blushing!**

Sam-I-Am: why do you do that?

HeartlessHunter72': Do what?

Sam-I-Am: Flirt with me? We barley know each other

HeartlessHunter72': That's not true we know each really well you just don't know it, besides I can't really help it.

Sam-I-Am: What do you mean?

HeartlessHunter72': well we I talk to you I feel…idk….but when I get that way I either have to say something mushy or corny. Corny is just less embarrassing.

**I make him feel? What the hell?! **

**Okay I know I should stop this but, damn it I don't want to!**

Sam-I-Am: what's there to be embarrassed about, I'm not going to laugh.

HeartlessHunter72': So you'd rather me be mushy than corny?

Sam-I-Am: I'd rather you be honest.

HeartlessHunter72': Okay Sammy, from now on I'll be completely honest.

**Oh I couldn't resist!**

Sam-I-Am: Who are you?

HeartlessHunter72': Lol I'll be honest about everything except that!

Sam-I-Am: you suck! :P

HeartlessHunter72': and swallow

HeartlessHunter72': Sorry couldn't help it lol

Sam-I-Am: You're such a pervert!

HeartlessHunter72': you have no idea, Sammy

Sam-I-Am: it's Sam

'_All4You wishes to join the chat' 'Sam-I-Am has allowed All4You into the chat'_

Sam-I-Am: Hey Liz!

HeartlessHunter72': Hey Babe!

All4You: Hey guys! What's up?

Sam-I-Am: Not much how are things with your 'fiancé'?

All4You: I haven't killed him yet, but I might soon

Sam-I-Am: It's only been 15 minutes since we all eat the pizza in Bobby's room, what could he have done already?

All4You: It's not what he's doing so much as how familiar this all is. I keep remembering how things where before and all its doing is picking at old wounds

HeartlessHunter72': it's okay Liz you're a tough chick! Just knock him between the eyes!

Sam-I-Am: Not Helping! Liz, you really should talk things out with Tristan

All4You: Yeah and you need to 'talk things out' with Dean but you won't

**What is she talking about?**

Sam-I-Am: I don't know what you're talking about

All4You: Of course not

All4You: Did you know Tristan is horrible at keeping secrets? If there not his he just has to blab them to someone.

**OH MY GOD! NONONONONONONO! He didn't?!**

Sam-I-Am: WHAT?!

'_Hot-T wishes to join the chat'_

All4You: No! Deny! DENY!

'_Sam-I-Am has allowed Hot-T into the chat'_

Hot-T: Hey guys

Sam-I-Am: YOU TOLD HER?!

Hot-T: Told who? What?

All4You: That thing Sam told you while you guys were out

HeartlessHunter72': What thing?

All4You: Gooey eyed

Hot-T: OH! Yeah well it wasn't like she didn't already know

HeartlessHunter72': Know what?

Sam-I-Am: Nothing

All4You: Tristan, Why are you even in this chat?

Hot-T: Why are you still so angry? I said I was sorry I know I screwed up what more do you want? Geez forgive me already, Lizzie!

All4You: first it's Liz and second a few I'm sorrys doesn't make up 6years!

Sam-I-Am: um guys

Hot-T: It's Lizzie and staying mad at me won't help the next 6 years!

All4You: It's Liz!

Sam-I-Am: Liz Tristan chill

HeartlessHunter72': give it up Sammy there in their own world

Hot-T: It's LIZZIE!

All4You: LIZ!

Hot-T: LIZZIE!!

'_All4You has changed her username to its LIZ! You Prick!'_

It's LIZ! You Prick!: Liz

Hot-T: you think you bad don't you?

'_Hot-T has changed there username to T3Lizziebear'_

**I could hear Liz's laughter in our room across the hall.**

T3Lizziebear: I take it you like the name

HeartlessHunter72': I do

Sam-I-Am: Me too

It's LIZ! You Prick! : No one's called my Lizzie bear since I was 7, I can't believe you remembered that

T3Lizziebear: I remember everything about you

HeartlessHunter72': AW!

Sam-I-Am: AW!

'It's Liz! You Prick! Has changed there username to Lizzie23'

Lizzie23: this does not mean I have forgiven you

T3Lizziebear: Of course not, but I like it anyway

HeartlessHunter72': Me too

Sam-I-Am: Same here!

Lizzie23': speaking of usernames…brb

Sam-I-Am: Where's she going?

T3Lizziebear: nowhere she's still sitting at the table

'HeartlessHunter72' changed his username to SammysToy'

**Cue mega blush and wide eyes**

Sam-I-Am: 0.o

T3Lizziebear: I second that

SammysToy: Damnit Liz why the hell did you hack me?!

Lizzie23': I hate your username

SammysToy: So why didn't you just say so, and change it back!

Lizzie23': You would have ignored me and No way!

SammysToy: Damnit Liz at least change it to something else

Sam-I-Am: why don't you change it?

Lizzie23': cause I have control over his settings

T3Lizziebear: you evil computer genius, lol

SammysToy: PLEASE CHANGE IT!

Lizzie23': Okay okay chill

SammysToy has changed there username to 3Sammys3'

Lizzie23': better?

Sam-I-Am: NO!

3Sammys3: actually I kind of like it

T3Lizziebear: of course you do

Sam-I-Am: I don't change it

Lizzie23': you don't like it huh?

3Sammys3: uh oh

'_Sam-I-Am has changed there username to Deanisasexybeast'_

**I try desperately to change it but she had control, I was useless! I could hear the sound of dean laugh and absently wonder why.**

Deanisasexybeast: CHANGE IT BACK!

T3Lizziebear: lol oh that funny!

Lizzie23': I like it I think I'll keep it like that

Deanisasexybeast: NO!

3Sammys3: Come on Liz show so mercy

Lizzie23': you don't like it?

3Sammys3: Oh I love it but Sam's going to spaz out if you don't change it

Lizzie23': fine

Deanisasexybeast has changed there username to Sam-I-Am'

Sam-I-Am: Thank you!

Lizzie23': No prob besides that one fits you better

3Sammys3: I think so to and I like my new name thanks

Lizzie23': you are welcome! I t was a pleasure hacking your system

Lizzie23': okay boys I think we all should get off and get some sleep lots of work tomorrow

Just before I logged of I thought of something after Liz and Hea…err Sammy's?...had logged off.

Sam-I-Am: wait Tristan you know who the other guy is?

T3Lizziebear: you don't?

Sam-I-Am: no tell me

T3Lizziebear: isn't kind of obvious?

Sam-I-Am: apparently not, tell me!

T3Lizziebear: okay chill it's

'T3lizziebear has been disconnected'

NO! So Close!


	10. AN SORRY!

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while! I've been moving and cleaning and i fell down the stairs in our new house and hit my head so i had to go to the E.R. I'm fine but i have bad headaches and am super tired so i haven't been get much work done. I promise i'll be getting the next chapters in everything done and podted very soon. I'm really sorry.**

_**-Lady L'Amor **_


	11. Chapter 10

A/N okay that I don't confuse you from now on, **Chat will be in Bold, **Regular Speak will not. And the usernames have changed they're now:

Liz=Lizzie23'

Tristan=T3Lizziebear

Sam=Sam-I-Am

Dean=3Sammys3

Okay so there you go enjoy!

In the Hotel (Still)

Dean's POV

Well, now that was interesting.

I'm not sure which was funnier the chat itself or Sam's reactions to it. I was only a few feet away so I got a clear view of Sammy throughout the chat. Damn he blushes a lot!

I was going to shut down my laptop when Liz logged back on.

'_**Lizzie23 has sent you a chat request'**_

I quickly accepted and enter a new chat window**.**

**Lizzie23': hi**

No endearments, No exclamation points? Okay now I know something's up….

**3Sammys3: Spill it**

**Lizzie23': I want to forgive Tristan but I still feel angry, help?**

I shook my head as if she could see me, well if she walked across the hall she could.

**3Sammys3: Well maybe you should 'talk it out' with him, maybe it will help**

Oh god I sound like Sam!

**Lizzie23': Oh God you sound like Sam!**

Creepy……We really have to quite doing that.

**3Sammys3: yeah well Sam has his moments**

**Lizzie23': true anyway I can't talk to him**

**3Sammys3: why?**

**Lizzie23': I just can't **

**3Sammys3: WHY?**

**Lizzie23': I don't know what to say**

**3Sammys3: what? You not know what to say, shit I thought we had stop the apocalypse!**

**Lizzie23': Ha-ha very funny**

**3Sammys3: come on Liz you always find a way to do what you need to you'll figure it out**

**Lizzie23': I hope so**

The sound of a knock to the door was followed by Bobby's gruff voice ordering us to go to sleep.

**3Sammys3: well we better get some sleep, Babe**

**Lizzie23': Night D, go molest you brother while he sleeps! Lol**

'**Lizzie23 has logged off'**

I laughed again as I shut the laptop down, looking over to Sam who had already changed and was waiting for me to move so he could get under the covers.

Sam and I had shared before so this wasn't a big deal. However every time I closed my eyes all I could see where Liz's words **'Lizzie23': Night D, go molest your brother while he sleeps! Lol.**

Damn It Liz!!

The Next Morning

Sam's POV

Who the hell is knocking on the door at….8:30 a.m. …..okay so maybe we should get up.

I tried to ignore the knocking but it was persistent so I ended up rolling out of bed in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt feeling grouchy. I gripped the handle way to tight and flung open the door and practically growled " What?" at a very chipper looking woman in the hotel uniform.

My grouchiness seemed to be lost on her seeing as she just smiled brightly and started babbling on "HI! I'm Chelsea I'm in charge of the couples retreat….." after she said retreat I just totally tuned her out but continued to nod every now and then so it looked like I was listening.

I heard footsteps behind me then there were strong arms around my waist and a chin resting on my shoulder. "Hey Babe you coming back to bed?" Dean whispered into my ear but loud enough so Chelsea was sure to hear. I knew he was only messing with this girl but the combo of his touch and his voice in my ear had me shivering involuntarily.

Chelsea of course looked like a hyper tomatoes she started stuttering then quickly made an excuse to leave, after telling us we need to be down in the lobby in 30 minutes. Dean let me go, to my utter dismay, chuckling to himself.

I quickly ran to the shower.

This was going to get complicated if I didn't learn to control my um….reactions to Dean being so close to me.When we finally got down to the lobby there were a few other couples "I wonder where Liz and Tristan are" I mused out loud then the sound of a woman screaming and "PUT ME DOWN!! I'M GONNA WRING HER NECK!!" Liz demanded as Chelsea came running into the lobby and hide behind the desk followed by Tristan toting a rather pissed of Liz on his shoulder. "Hey guys" he greeted us casually Liz still over his shoulder. Dean laughed then asked "Miss Sunshine over there tries to wake Liz up huh?" Tristan laugh as well " Yeah guess it was a good thing Lizzie made me sleep on the floor by the door or I wouldn't have been able to stop her from ripping the poor girl apart" as he spoke Lizzie continued to struggle against him. He huffed a sigh then sat her down but kept a tight hold on her as she tried to get over to the desk.

Then he pulled her tight against his chest and whispered something in her ear and like last time she visibly relaxed. She pulled away from Tristan and turned to us looking rather tired "Morning Boys I'm going to get some coffee" she said over a yawn then walked over. "Okay, now you've got to tell me! What the hell do you say to her to calm her down like that?" Tristan smirked at my question then looked to Dean "You explain" was all he said then he headed towards the small counter where Liz was making coffee.

I looked to Dean who was sending a half hearted glare towards Tristan's back. Then he took a deep breath and spoke "Remember when you where little and would throw temper tantrums?" I shook my head 'yes'. "okay well when ever you'd throw a tantrum all I had to do was say your name in a certain tone and uh you'd calm down" his face reddened a little as he spoke. "I remember" I said slowly, I did remember I used to call it his 'protector tone'.

Even now when he used when I was hurt or in danger it sent shivers down my spine. It was deep and smooth and filled with silent promises like 'every things okay' and 'I'll protect you'. I used to make up reasons for Dean to say 'It's alright Sammy I'm here' in that tone.

I quickly changed the subject seeing as that one could get dangerous "So why are we here?" Dean's answering "I don't know" sent us both over to the counter where Liz and Tristan were drinking coffee. "Either of you know what we here for?" Dean asked as he started make coffee for the both of us. "I think Chipper Chelsea said something about getting to know the other couples" Tristan explained a he blew the steam off his Styrofoam cup. "Great" I sighed and accepted the coffee Dean handed me. "Well, now that everyone is here let's go into the concert room" Chelsea announced from the opposite side of the room. As far from Liz as she could get.

We followed after the other couples as we were all ushered into a large room with a small stage at the far wall and several chairs lined up in rows pointing towards the stage. Chelsea and another Blonde woman got up on the stage and started talking as everyone got seated. Dean and I sat in the very back next to Liz and Tristan while everyone else sat right up at the stage.

"Alrighty then let's get started! I'm Rachel Chelsea's sister and a licensed couples therapist!" the couples applauded and Liz mad a strangled sound then whined "No theirs two of them now! Please somebody give me my gun!" Tristan laughed as she smacked her palm to her forehead while Dean chuckled. "Okeedokee! We will call up a couple and you come up and tell us a bit about yourselves, Kay!"

'Rachel' started calling off names and two at a time couples got up introduced themselves and said where they were from and how long they'd been together. We sat there laughing every time Liz made a comment about killing the ' Bubble Buddy's' on stage, twice with an axe, ten times with multiple guns and once with a very painful voodoo ritual.

"Alright next up Elizabeth Dallas and Tristan Walker!" Rachel announced cheerfully, Chelsea on the other hand decided to leave the stage rather quickly. Liz stood and headed out of our aisle Tristan right behind her. Dean whistled and I applauded loudly as they got up to the stage. They both stood rather awkwardly in front of the mic until Liz finally spoke "I'm Elizabeth er Dallas? And this is Tristan uh my fiancée. " She went to leave the stage then but Tristan Grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his side " We've been together since we were kids, Until we got into a fight and separated for awhile but were back together." Tristan continued to speak ignoring the death glare Liz was giving him "Lizzie here however hasn't really forgiven me yet even though I only had her best interest in mind" Liz's sent an elbow into his rib's the shouted "My best interest! You left me! How the hell was that in my best interest?!" Rachel was motioning for them to continue and telling them "This is very good let it out" Liz's sent a glare towards her and she quietly left the stage as well.

"I wanted you to have a better life then the one you had with me! You where just too stubborn to see that you were better off!' Tristan yelled back which was amplified by the microphone causing everyone to cringe away from the stage. "Better off?! I was ALONE! You left me ALONE! Like hell I was better off!"Liz tried to leave the stage again but again Tristan grabbed her and pulled her back this time by her arm. "You would have been fine! But you wouldn't even try to have a normal life you just threw yourself back into this world! "Tristan motioned towards me and Dean then towards the rest of the hotel indicating the hunting world.

"Because this is where I belong!" she shouted back pushing at Tristan trying to get him to release her "No you don't! You just think you do! You deserve better than all this! "Tristan seemed frustrated beyond words at this point. I looked to Dean who just shook his head. "NO! I don't want better I want you!" Liz snapped then flung her hand over her mouth. Tristan seemed shocked loosened his grip and Liz took advantage of this and pulled away and ran from the room.

Dean stood and headed after her telling me to "Go talk to Tristan" as he left. I headed to the stage where Tristan was still standing, frozen. "Um sorry we have to take care of some family issues" I said into the mic as several wide eyed people looked up at me. I grabbed Tristan and pulled him out of the room just in time to see Liz's car peel off down the street through the glass doors in the lobby.

It was way too early for this!

On the road

Dean POV

And I thought Sam was a crazy driver!

I was clinging to my seat for dear life as Liz snapped around corners and speed past stop signs and red lights. I would try to ask her to slow down but I could barely hear myself think over Aerosmith's 'Cryin' which was blasting from her car stereo. "LIZ! " I tried shouting but nothing she was dead focused on the road ahead of her.

We continued to speed around for a good 15 minutes before we came to a sudden stop at a small dock on the edge of town. We sat in the car as the final verse played through then Liz shut off the engine and jumped out and headed down the dock. I followed her of course and stood beside her when we both reached the end of the dock, just standing. "Why does he always do this?! "She shouted breaking the delicate silence "Why does he always have to have things out?! Why can't we ever just talk about these things?!Why?!" she followed the last why with a high-pitched scream.

She screamed long and hard as she slowly sank to the ground, I covered my ears but didn't leave. When she finished she was on her knees with her face in her hands and I kneeled beside her putting my arm around her shoulders and held her as she cried. "I can't play this off can I? "She asked looking up at me with her tear stained face "pretend that I meant it in a sisterly way?" her eyes pleading eyes were filled with tears. I had to be honest "No honey I don't think you can. "

"Shit" she put her head back in her hands then wiped her face and stood up. " well let's just focus on the job once it's finish we can all go our separate ways" she nodded her head as if confirming he own thought would make it set in stone. "You know it doesn't work like that" I told her as we headed back up the dock. "If I avoid being alone with Tristan and solve the job today it does" she threw a self assured smirk towards me then jumped back into the car and cranked the engine. I just groaned in frustration and got in the passenger side.

This can't end well.

At the Hotel

Sam's POV

Where the hell was Dean?!

Tristan was having a full blown melt down here. We had gone back to his room which he was now pacing and mumbling under his breath with a crazed look on his face. I sat on the bed watching him wear a path in the carpet until he started yelling at the ceiling "What the HELL did she mean?!"I promptly smack my own forehead in pure annoyance "How is it you can't see this? It's painfully obvious!" I asked as I drug my hand threw my hair. "Oh like your one to talk! You tell me then what did you mean if it's so obvious!" He stopped pacing and glared at me and I stood fueled by his challenge I blurted out "She's on love with you, you stupid jack ass!" I then promptly smack my hand over my mouth just as Liz's had not an hour ago.

Tristan had gone back to being shocked and I started pacing then cursing myself and praying Liz decided to use the axe and not the voodoo ritual when she found out I told him. "Uh she what?" Tristan stuttered as he sank to the bed, I figured Liz was going to kill me anyway why try to cover now " She's in love with you and as far as I can tell has been for a very long time " I watched as the emotions ran across his face as he processed what I said. Confusion, understanding, and back to confusion then settling on anger.

"Why the hell didn't she tell me? It's would have saved us all a lot of grief damn it!" Tristan stood again and chunked a pillow at the wall "What do you mean?" I asked as I retrieved the pillow "If I'd know she felt the same way I did me never would have left her!" As if he realized what he said he quickly froze. "You love her" I said it as a fact not a question. He simply rolled his eyes and said "Like it wasn't obvious".

I thought of something then that I probably should have thought about awhile ago. "Wait you never told me who the guy from the chat was" he suddenly got very weary "I'm not supposed to tell you" I felt my face fall instantly "Why not?" I whined as if I was 5 and I was told I couldn't have ice cream before dinner. "I said I'm not supposed to tell you I didn't day I wouldn't" I quickly bright, I was going to get my ice cream!

"Who is he?" I was almost bouncing with anticipation "Swear you won't freak out?" he motioned for me to sit as I nodded 'yes'. He leaned close to my ear and whispered so low I almost didn't hear him.

NO FREAKING WAY!!


	12. Chapter 11

Back at the hotel

Dean's POV

When we got back everyone had already left the concert room including Sam and Tristan. So we hoped in an elevator and head up to our floor. The only sound in the elevator was the lame music until Liz started to laugh for no apparent reason.

"What's so funny?" I asked as she seemed to laugh even harder.

" I'm….not….mad ….anymore!" she managed between laughs sounding breathless I chuckled then to it figured the only way for her to forgive Tristan was to get into a screaming match with him!

We nearly fell out of the elevator we were laughing so hard. It wasn't that funny but the combination of the stress and lack of sleep made it seem hilarious as we both leaned against the walls outside the elevator as we laughed like crazy.

We were still laugh when a rather pissed looking Sam came charging out of Liz and Tristan's room. Followed by a rather stress looking Tristan who was yelling "You said you wouldn't freak!" Liz and I quickly regained our composer as Sam headed our way. It clicked to me then how bad an idea leaving Sam alone with Tristan was.

"Good I found y'all. I found something that could help us out." Bobby announced stepped out of his room stopping Sam in his tracks. "What'd you find?" Liz asked avoiding looking at Tristan as I was avoiding looking at Sam. "A spell. One that could help us bring our friend out of hiding so we can get rid of thee damned thing. But we'll need to separate Sam , Tristan and I will go to the basement where the spell has to be preformed and You and Dean will need to be up in the room to let us know if it works.

"How long will you need to get things together" Sam growled from behind Bobby who just turned to him oblivious "Already, ready we can head down now." I could hear Sam grinding his teeth. "Okay in that case Liz and I will head upstairs and you guys can get to the basement. Give us a call when you finish the spell." Liz and I were slowly backing into the elevator as I spoke. Once we were in Liz hit the close doors button then the one for the floor and we both let out sighs of relief.

"You left Mister Can't let anything go with Captain Can't keep a secret!" Liz shouted much too loud for this small tin box "I wouldn't have if you hadn't stormed off! " I shouted back adding to the noise. Liz put her face in her hands again and I ran my hand shaking down my face.

"We're screwed aren't we?" She asked lifting her head.

"Super Screwed" I answered as the doors to the elevator slide open.

In The Basement

Sam POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I mean of all the stupid pranks he's pulled this is a whole new level of low! How could he pretend to be someone else and say all that stuff! All to get a rise out of me!!

But I was honest with him I told him things I never told anyone Why would he do that?!

"Uh Sam we kind of need your help here." Tristan called for me from the shrine he and bobby we setting up for the spell. While I paced around pissed at Dean……yeah I should defiantly help.

So I helped Tristan and Bobby finish up the shrine the read the incantation in Latin as usual. Then there was a rather dramatic blue puff of smoke that swirled around the room then vanished into the ceiling. "Sam call Dean and let him know the spell is done." I was maybe a bit too eager to give my good old brother a ring.

The phone rang and rang and rang and when I final decided he wasn't going to answer Liz's voice came across the line "What up Sammy-Boy?" I rolled my eye's at her false cheeriness "so he didn't even have the decency to pick up the phone after all that he's done" my voice was filled with my angry.

I expected her to be upset with my tone I didn't expect her to get royal pissed and start chewing me out." What he's done?!You ungrateful self absorb asswhole! All Dean's DONE is be honest with you! It isn't his fault he had to pretend to be someone else to do it! It's yours! Because YOU made him ashamed of how he feels! YOU made him hide his true self! By being so self involved you couldn't even see what was right in front of you! So don't go acting all prissy princess the world doesn't revolve around you Sam! And another thing…CRASH…shit DEAN!!" then the line went dead.

I was in the elevator in less than a mil-second Tristan and bobby in tow. I tapped my foot nervously as the elevator slowly crawled up the floors. Damn I should have taken the stairs! When the doors finally opened I could see Dean lying in the hallway unconscious. I shook him until he woke with a start " Liz!" he jumped up oblivious to me and pushed bobby and Tristan who had be trying to open the room door, out of the way and kicked open the door. Revealing a rather pissed look spirit suspending Liz in the air by her throat.

Tristan started shout profanities at the spirit and throwing whatever he could get his hands on why Dean and Bobby and I all tried to reach Liz. The spirit who appeared to be a woman turned his attention to Tristan without releasing Liz who began pleading brokenly "NO! Leave him alone! Please!!" The spirit ignored her and threw Tristan against the wall when he called her "Mega bitch!" Liz began crying choke breathless sobs "Please!! Don't hurt him! PLEASE!" the spirit stop and turned back to Liz and reached out to her. Once she touch the tears on Liz's face she changed , she was a ugly glowing spirit anymore she was just a woman with light brown hair and blue dress on " You love him? " she asked as she marveled at Liz's tears "Yes" Liz barely whispered.

The spirit woman looked toward Tristan again then back to Liz placing her palm to Liz's forehead. Liz's gasped and Tristan shouted "Leave her ALONE!" and with a final sad glance the spirit vanished and Liz's feel to the bed." LIZZIE!" Tristan was to her side in no time pulling her into his arms. Liz's was unconscious and Dean was leaning heavily against a wall so Tristan carried Liz and Bobby and I helped Dean walk to the elevator.

Bobby's Hotel Room

Still Sam's POV

"Dean you need to lay down. You are already having issues walking last thing you need is to cause permanent damage by pacing around." the annoyed glare i got was a clear ' I don't give a shit' as he continued to pace around the room. I snorted then went over to Bobby who was in the little kitchenette he had in his room. He was making some sort of tea in a small pot on the stove. " What is that ?" i asked trying to lean over Bobby to see what exactly he was putting in it.

" Get back you nosiy idjit! Your worse than your brother sometimes" he grouched as he swatted me away. That got a chuckled out of Dean and Bobby turned his grouch on him " And you sit you figety ass down!". I stuck out my tongue at Dean who flipped me the bird " Would you all shut up before you wake her up!" Tristan whispered shouted from his place in a chair next to the bed where Liz was sleeping. The same place he had been in since he sat there 3 hours ago when we brought Liz in here.

" Why don't you all go get some sleep, I'll watch her and make sure doesn't get a fever or nothin." Bobby suggested. Dean and i nodded and head for the door but Tristan didn't and budge " Tristan..." " I'm not leaving her." Tristan cut me off and Dean grabbed my arm shaking his head tell me leave it be. " Goodnight Bobby, Tristan" Dean said as we headed out.

When we got in our room Dean started pacing again and i just collapased on the bed groaning in frustration. " What?" Dean asked stopping mid pace. I sat up and gestured to his feet " Oh yeah Sorry just worried." he pulled the chair away from the table and sank into it resting his arms on his knee's and putting his face in his hands. I had hoped when Dean an i were alone i could confront him about the 'chat' thing but he looked so drained i could bring myself to bring it up.

I layed back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling just relaxing. Then Dean shocked the hell out of me coming over to the bed and sitting next to me and saying "I meant everything i said during our online chats." I sat up staring at Dean as if he grew another head but he was staring off at the oppsitee wall. " um what?"

He sighed and turned to me " Liz told you already, during those chat's i was more honest with you then i've ever been." He looked as if he was bracing for impact. I stood then and started pacing as my brain slowly sorted through what he was saying. Dean seemed so still then i realized why,

HeartlessHunter72': Guy, but don't worry baby I swing both ways: P

HeartlessHunter72': aw Sammy it ain't like that I just can help but get turned on thinking about your hot little body! Is that really so bad?

HeartlessHunter72': I Love You

OH MY GOD!

" Oh" I'm pretty sure i looked like a fish out of water at that point. " yeah" Dean said then ran his hand threw his hair. " I get it if you want me to leave i have some cash left i could get another room.." okay so what i did shocked me more. I kissed him.

He was babbling on about something ,at that point i wasn't even listening, and i just grabbed him and kissed him. And damn can that man kiss!

Dean kissed like he hunted, with Power and Passion and unmatchable skill. He tangled his hands in my hair as he quickly dominated the kiss backing me up against the wall. I'm pretty sure my brain melted at some point because i just keept thinking about how good he smelt and how amazing his mouth tasted.

He smelled like leather, motor oil and earth. And he tasted like coffee , mint and a little bit of tobaccco which i would defiantly question him about later. One of his hand left my hair and slide down my body and up my shirt forcing a deep moan from my throat. Defaintly much MUCH later.

MY hands were....uh well wondering. I was every where, i was runnig my hair threw his short spikes then down his chisled chest and down to his waist band pulling him closer. Dean moaned deep in his throat as my hands roamed his body and he tightened his grip in my hair. unfortunatly air become mandatory. We held onto each as we shared air breathing like we....well like we we're making out. " Sammy" Dean sighed my name like it was a prayer .

Dean hooked his finger threw my belt loop and pulled my away from the wall and towards the bed. He pulled me down over him when he fell back against the bed. He hissed in pain and it dawned on me i had never check out his back. " Damn it Dean why didn't you say your back was bothering you?!" i quicley moved off him and to his side and try to roll him over " It's not it's just a little sore" He groaned but rolled over anyway removing his shirt in the process. " That is not nothing" i was shocked at the amount of brusing on his lower back it look like he had been...." how many times did you get slammed against the wall?".

" Um a couple of times" i knew that tone that's his ' please believe me cause the truth will piss you off' tone. " Dean" i warned " I don't exactly remeber i kept blacking out.......10 maybe? " i slammed my palm to my forehead " Dean you could have a concusion! You should have said....." i stopped mid sentecne as i noticed Dean's left shoulder. " Is that my name?" i asked as i looked at the intracit design of a black heart with white angel wings that touched over his shoulder. And inside the heart in silver letters was ' Sammy'. " Oh that. Yeah, i got it when we seperated the last time,Liz and i went and got them 's is in the middle of her shoulders and is bigger than mine and it says 'Tristan." Dean was rambling which meant he was freaking. Which was reasonable seeing as he just made out with his brother.

I wanted to calm him but i didn't know how so i blurted the first thing that came to mind " I love you." my face was going to stain red if i keep blushing like this. Dean sat up ,gave me a dazzling smile then kissed me again. Dean's hand slide up my shirt discarding it all toghther and my hands started on his belt when our bedroom door flew open. Oh SHIT!


	13. Chapter 12 REAL Final Chap!

**A/N Sorry for the chapter mix-up!**

**Okay so final chapter!! I'm kinda sad it's done but i really enjoyed writting it and i have several other fic's in the works!! Read and Review Please!! Thanks for all the love!!**

Dean's hand slide up my shirt discarding it all toghther and my hands started on his belt when our bedroom door flew open. Oh SHIT!

Bobby stoof frozen in our door way.I leapt from the bed and grabbed a shirt and quickley tryed to explain " uh....Bobby...we...uh". " Is there something you need old man? Cause if you didn't notice we were kinda busy." Dean snarked as he sat up on the bed as if he didn't have care in the world. His attitude seemed to be enough to snap Bobby bacck in to order " Listen here you smart ass!I'll beat the back talk right out of you then wills see who's the 'old man'!" i grabbed a shoe off the floor and threw it at Dean when he stuck his tongue out and flip Bobby the is it i see in him again?

" What did you need Bobby?" i said as polite as possible as i tryed to keep the conversation away from what he had seen me and Dean doing. " Well i came to let yall know that Liz is awake but seeing as the two of you look rather busy i guess you can see her in the mornin." Dean was already up, shirt on and headed out the door.I stopped Bobby out in the hall " About what you saw..." He held up his hand for me to stop " Don't worry about it. It don't bother me none. You two have been making goo goo eye's at each other or years. My only problem is the $50 i owe Liz for thinking you to could keep your hands off each other for another month." Bobby seemed genuine so i was realived.

Dean was standing at the foot of the bed smiling as Tristan tryed to convince Liz to lay back down " Lizzie you need to rest". Liz tryed shoving him away but he would move " I'm fine Tristan, Let me up." She managed to get her feet on the ground and went to stand only to end up fall against Tristan who sat her back down again " Would you just sit still for a minute!" Bobby chuckled as Liz started to get up again.

Tristan seemed fed up as he made a frustratded sound then moved away enough to allow Liz some space to stand. She only managed a single step before she collapsed, Tristan catching her before she hit the ground. " I'm fine" was what she kept repeating whether she was trying to convince us or herself i wasn't sure. " It's alright Lizzie just relax" Tristan's voice had taken on what i assumed was his ' protector tone'.

" here drink this" Bobby offeered her a steaming mug. " What is it?" Liz asked as she sniffed the drink and made a disgust expression. " Just drink it Lizzie" Tristan order and Liz stuck her tongue out at him. Well atleasts she still seemed normal.

She quickly swallowed the drink then made a gagging sound and grabbed for the bottle of water sitting on the nightstand. " Oh Ew! What the hell was that?" She started wiping her tongue on her sleeve causing us all to laugh at her antics. " herbal tea, it's good for you." Bobby explained as he tryed to get Dean to drink some as well. It may have been a bit selfish and rude but i was a bit eager to get back to being alone with Dean so " Liz what exactly happened in that room?"

Tristan sent me a warning glance which Dean returned to him doubled. Liz put her hand to her forehead and closed her eye's as if she was trying to remember something important " Dean and i were checking out the room then you called and i was yelling at you when i saw her go for Dean and i tryed to get to him but" she looked up at Dean 'i'm sorry' written all over her face which he just waved off and she continued " then she threw me into the bathroom sink and i black out when i woke up Dean was in the hall and shee picked me up by my throat and then you guys came in" she was rubbing at the side's of her temple as if she had a headache and she squeezed her eye's shut tighter.

" Then you guys were trying to get me down and there was yelling and then she showed me...Oh God!!!" Liz eye's snapped open and she tryed to jolt off the bed but Tristan held her in place " Liz what is it?" Liz seemed to be panicing and she just kept repeating " She showed me! I felt it!!" as she tryed to get off the bed. Tristan grabbed her by the shoulders " What?! What did she show you?! Lizzie talk to me!" as he shook her some.

She stopped struggling and looked at him with hazed eye's" She showed me how she did! How HE killed her!" she was crying at this point almost sobbing " i felt it! i felt him kill her! and i still feel it!!" Tristan shook her again " Lizzie, baby your fine now. Your safe here with me" Liz threw her arms around is neck and sobbed into his shirt. " Liz, who killed her? " Bobby asked wearliy."Her husband" Liz barley whispered."He hide her body in the walls".She start sobbing even harder then.

She only cried for a few minutes then she pushed away from Tristan and asked " Did you just cal me 'baby'?" bringing on another round of laughther." Oh and why are Sam and Dean wearing each others shirts?" That killed my laughther.

I looked down at the shirt i was wearing and was mortified to find she was right. I was standing there wearing my brothers shirt while he was wearing mine. Bobby just shook his head at us and pulled a 50 out of his wallet and handed it to Liz. After everything she'd been through it didn't take more than a minute to put two and two toghther " Oh! seriously?" she asked looking from me to Dean. Dean just smiled and casually walked over to me then 'casually' kissed me senseless!

There was a combination of Liz squeelling , Bobby chuckling and Tristan gagging. "That's so awesome!!!" Liz beamed at us as i turned a unflattering shade of red. " Yeah right. Well as long as we're all being 'open with our feelings'...." Tristan snarked then grabbed Liz's chin and turned her towards him and proceeded to kiss her senseless. Dean and i both whistled while Bobby just shook his head again.

" Alright, that's enough from all of you. We still have a job o finish." Bobby ordered and gave us all pointed looks. Liz pushed Tristan away again and tryed to stand but this time she managed to stay up. " You should sta..." Tristan started to say only to be interuppted by Liz grabbing fist fulls of his shirt and kissing him hard. Earn yet another round of whistling form me and Dean. " Shut up, Tristan." She ordered then realised him and grabbed her jacket and followed Bobby out the door leaving Tristan frozen in the same spot.

Dean found this the right time to punch Tristan in the arm, Hard.

" OW! What was that for?!" He whinned as he rubbed his arm " For telling Sam you jack ass!" Dean's voice held no real angry just slight annoyance. " Well after you told me how you felt and i found out Sam felt the same way i didn't see why the two of you should have to suffer in silence for nothing! i figured you guiys could use a little happyniess! Was that so bad?" he explaind still rubbing his arm. " Aw! Tristy i didn't know you cared! " Dean went to hug him but he bolted from the room only to have Dean chase after him yelling " Come on Tristy don't deny our love!!". I laughed and followed.

He is so lucky i love him!

Brig's/former owner's Home

Dean POV

" Shit, What's with all the cops?" I asked as i pulled into a parking lot a little way's from the ex-owners place where 3 cop car's were all parked outside the house. " I'll go check it out." Sam said before he walked over as Tristan's stang and Bobby's truck parked next to me. " Your such a Jack ass!!" Liz shreiked as she got out of the stang slamming the door way to hard " Just tell me, Damn it!" Tristan shouted back. " It's only been 10 minutes! You two can't be fighting already?!" Bobby didn't sounded remotly surpirised " We wouldn't be if she would stop being so stuborn and just tell me what i want to know!" Tristan kicked a peeble off the ground and groan in frustration when Liz just stuck her tongue out at him.

" What does he want to know?" i asked curiously Liz shook her head " He want's me to tell him the names of everyone i've ever had sex with!" I couldn't move my hand over my mouth fast enough before i asked " Even the girls?" Which of course caused everyone to freeze inclu ding Sam who had just walked back over to us.

" Girls?" Tristan asked with disbelief coloring his tone " Thank you Dean. And yes girls. I went through a faze" she tryed brushing it off but Tristan wasn't gonna let it go so for Liz and Bobby, who looked like he might have a heart attack, i changed the subject. " What did you find out Sammy?" Sam jumped alittle at the mention of his name.

" Oh um the former owner apparently commited suicide out at his cabin and he left a note give the details about his wife's murder. He thought she was cheating on him and confronted her about it and when she denyed it he lost his temper and killed her." Sam shook his head in anguish. " So what does this mean?" Tristan asked and Liz somberly answered " She's done. She was continuely reliving he murder through the women in the hotel then killing her murder through their 's gone now so is she."Tristan pulled Liz to him when she started to shake alittle from the images that where playing through her mind." Well than we can get out shit from the hotel and be out of her before the couples bowling night!" Bobby said cheerfully as he got back into his truck.

Damn, but i like bowling!

Back at the hotel.

Still Dean POV

We had all head straight for our rooms when we got back and started loading up our stuff. We had almost got everything loaded when my computer made a dinging sound from the bed where it was laying. I looked at the screen then over to Sam who had sat down with his laptop at the small coffee table. I chuckled at him but sat down and pulled the laptop into my lap anyways.

_**Sam-I-Am: Hey!**_

_**3Sammys3:Hey, Sammy! What ya need?**_

_**Sam-I-Am: Nothing i just wanted to tell you i figured out who you are!  
**_

_**3Sammys3: Oh really, you figured it out all on your own?**_

_**Sam-I-Am: I may have had some help **_

_**3Sammys3: right! So who am i?**_

_**Sam-I-Am: Your Dean. The man who has been taking care of me my whole life and **_

_**the only person in the world who i could ever see myself spending forever with**_

_**3Sammys3: mush ball**_

_**Sam-I-Am: lol but i'm your mush ball!**_

_**3Sammys3: That you are Sammy**_

_**Sam-I-Am: I love you Dean**_

_**3Sammys3: I love you too Sammy**_

i shut my laptop and pushed onto the bed then got up and walked to Sam and told him

" Always have and i always will" then kissed him until we both were dizzy.


End file.
